


Lost Until You

by BritTaeBoo89



Series: BTS Yule Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BTS Yule Bingo, First Meetings, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jungkook gets lost, Kim Namjoon to the rescue, Language Barrier, Making Friends, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritTaeBoo89/pseuds/BritTaeBoo89
Summary: When Jeongguk moves to England with his mother, he's forced to leave behind his best friends and the wizarding school he couldn't wait to attend. Hogwarts might be known worldwide, but for Jeongguk it's a scary place full of people who speak a language he doesn't understand. So, when he ends up lost on his second day, he's not expecting to be rescued by someone who has the most beautiful smile he's ever seen, but also just happens to speak his language.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: BTS Yule Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Lost Until You

**Author's Note:**

> Check that out, two stories in one night! I'm proud of myself.
> 
> So this one is for my BTS Yule Bingo square, and once I get off work, I'll make sure it gets posted on my Twitter. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> [Twitter](Https://twitter.com/BritTaeBoo89)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/BritTaeBoo)  
> 

The first time Jeongguk met Kim Namjoon, was on his second day as a student at Hogwarts. He had little friends, could barely speak the language, and had no idea how to navigate the damp castle hallways. 

Born in Busan, South Korea, Jeongguk was supposed to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic—the closest wizarding school to Korea. Had been looking forward to the day he received his letter, but 6 months before letters were due to arrive, Jeongguk’s mother accepted a job opportunity in London… thousands of miles away from the school of his dreams. Forced to tell his friends goodbye, and forget about the future he had planned for himself, Jeongguk tried to not be angry with his mother, he really did, but after crying the entire plane ride, it was hard not to be.

Now he was living in England, a country completely foreign to him. Everyone here spoke a language he couldn’t understand, with accents that made it almost impossible to even try. And months before his 11th birthday—a day he had once been counting down to—arrived a fancy letter.

When he opened the letter, Jeongguk was surprised to find that instead of English, the prominent language, it was written in perfect Korean. 

_**Dear Jeon Jeongguk,** _

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.** _

_**Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 30** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress** _

Of course everyone has heard of Hogwarts, and the great Harry Potter’s defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort. The battle had taken place one year after he’d been born, and even 10 year later, it was still talked about throughout the wizarding world. Anyone would be excited to have the chance to attend such a famous school. 

Except Jeongguk… he just wanted to see his friends again. 

_“Oh wow! You really get to go to Hogwarts?!”_ Jeongguk could heat the pout in his best friend's voice, and imagined the older boy clearly in his head. 

Park Jimin was one of the few people Jeongguk desperately missed. Their families lived next to one another for as long as he could remember, making them as close as brothers. Jimin was 2 years older than Jeongguk and went off to wizard school before him. At first, Jeongguk had been jealous and refused to write to his friend. But after Jimin sent him that first—and only—howler, Jeongguk quickly got over his petty jealousy and ended up writing one letter every single day. Right up until Jimin came home for the holidays. 

“Don’t be,” Jeongguk whines, “it sucks. I want to go to school with you and HoSeok hyung.”

 _“Come on, Gukkie.”_ Jimin counters. _“You’re going to_ Hogwarts _! You’ll probably see at least one of the trio! That’s exciting!”_

Of course Jimin would see it as an exciting opportunity. Jeongguk on the other hand, saw it as a hassle. “I don’t know anyone, hyung. I can’t even speak English. I’ll be an outcast.”

 _“There are spells that can help with that, and you’re a genius, I’m sure you’ll make friends in no time at all!”_ Jimin was always so reassuring. Knew just what to say to make any bad situation seem good. _“Before you know it, you’ll forget all about me and Hobi hyung.”_

“Never!” Jeongguk could never forget about them, not even if he lived to be 200 years old. They were his family…

He could hear Jimin giggling on the other end of the phone. _“I didn’t mean literally. You’ll be okay, I promise. You trust me, don’t you?”_

“Of course, hyung.” Jeongguk pouts. 

_“Then trust me when I say you’re going to really enjoy being at Hogwarts.”_

Jeongguk sighs and nods his head, forgetting for a moment that Jimin couldn’t see him through the phone. “Alright, hyung.”

_“Good boy. Now, I’ve got to. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”_

“Okay, hyung.”

_“Love you, bun.”_

“Love you too, hyung.”

When Jimin disconnects the line, he falls back onto his bed; letting the device fall out of his hand to bounce away on the mattress somewhere nearby. Jeongguk thinks about what Jimin said to him, and wants to believe the older boy. Ever since they were very young, Jimin has always been good at knowing what was coming. It was a gift he inherited from his father. But even with Jimin’s promise of a good year, Jeongguk couldn’t help the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

  
  


***

  
  


A week before the 1st of September, Jeongguk’s mother insisted they do the shopping together. She thought that if he was there to tag along, to help pick out some of his school essentials, that maybe it would make his new adventure more exciting. It didn’t, and on the first of the month, just 2 days from his birthday, Jeongguk stands on the hidden platform 9 ¾ with hundreds of other students. 

The smell of burning coal was thick in the air around the stuffy platform, making it hard to breathe properly. With all of his belongings—including the all white cat his mother insisted on buying him—carefully stacked on a trolley, Jeongguk watches as kids of varying ages say their goodbyes and board the scarlet train. The whistle soon blows loudly to announce their upcoming departure, and the unexpected sound startles Jeongguk. 

If he were to say he wasn’t scared, Jeongguk would be lying. He was terrified… 

“Eomma,” he whispers, though he comes out as more of a yell, than a whisper. “Can I please move back home? Just for the school year. Please?” 

His mother frowns down at him, and a gentle hand settles on the top of his head. “Baby, this _is_ our home now.”

“I could stay with Jimin hyung and his family.” Jeongguk says, trying to reason with her. “Then come back when it’s the holidays.” What Jeongguk didn’t expect was to see heartbreak in his mother’s eyes. Immediately, he regrets ever opening his mouth. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” She says then, squaring down to be at eye level with him. “Attend Hogwarts this year, and if you don’t like it, I’ll call Jimin’s parents to see what we can work out. Then, next year you can transfer back to Korea.”

Despite the obvious hurt in her eyes, Jeongguk can’t help feeling some happiness at the prospect of going home. Sure, it won’t be for another year, but now he had something to look forward to. Maybe this was what Jimin meant when he said everything would be okay? 

He couldn’t wait to write Jimin with the good news! 

After promising his mother he would be a good boy and do his best, Jeongguk boards the train. He does his best to find a cabin where he could be alone; which took longer than he expected. Once he finally found an empty one, the train had already started its journey to their destination.

Settled in, with his cat on his lap, Jeongguk watches out the window as trees and valleys pass by them at such fast speeds, that it was difficult to really make out anything at all. Idly, he runs his hand through the short, soft fur of his new pet—he should really give her a name—when a gentle knock on the compartment door, tears his attention away from the scenery. 

Lifting his head, Jeongguk sees a short, plump woman smiling back at him. In front of her was a little cart stacked high with different kinds of candies and treats. “Anything off the trolley, dear?” She asks, her voice kind and sweet. 

It takes Jeongguk a moment to realize what it was she was asking him, and when he does, Jeongguk nods his head. Carefully, he places his cat on the seat beside him, and pulls out the coins his mother handed him before his departure. Pointing out what he wanted, Jeongguk pays for his snacks and returns to his seat. On her own, the cat climbs back onto his lap, where she immediately begins to purr. 

Jeongguk smiles fondly, and scratches the underside of her chin. “What should I call you? Hmm?” He asks, moving his fingers to pet behind her ear, while placing a handful of jelly beans in his mouth. “How about.. Hayan (하얀)?” The pretty white cat meows approvingly, or what Jeongguk assumes is approval, and just like that, she had her name. 

Just as he’s nodding off, Jeongguk hears the door to his compartment sliding open for a second time. Only, there wasn’t any knocking prior to the invasion. Blinking his eyes open, he looks over to see whoever decided to interrupt his nap. Standing there, a little awkwardly, was a boy no older than himself. 

His complexion was rather pale, like most of the people Jeongguk has since met. Across the bridge of his nose and spanning out along his cheeks, were more freckles than Jeongguk could count. His hair was messy, as if he’d just woke up prior to coming, and was such a bright shade of red, that it could almost be described as orange. 

The boy flashes him a smile and points to the empty bench seat. “Is this seat available?” 

Jeongguk nods in answer, but makes the decision not to try and respond vocally. Not interested in embarrassing himself with his badly, broken English. 

“Great,” the boy exclaims, placing the backpack he carried close to the window. “I’m Fred, by the way.” 

Though he doesn’t fully understand, he does know enough to know that the boy was introducing himself. Not wanting to appear rude, Jeongguk responds with his own name “J-Jeongguk.” Only to mentally throttle himself as he stutters getting it out. 

“Good to meet you, Juncook.” Fred says, not exactly pronouncing Jeongguk’s name correctly, but it was close enough. “First year at Hogwarts?” 

Jeongguk nods. He wasn’t the greatest at conversations with people he didn’t know and wasn’t completely comfortable right. So unfortunately, the conversation doesn’t go beyond their friendly introductions. Jeongguk _wants_ to, and tries hard to continue talking to Fred, but the language barrier between them was just too much. Before long, silence falls over the compartment, leaving the air around them awkward to a degree. 

Within minutes of the train pulling into the station at Hogsmeade, Fred has gathered his things and is waving goodbye to him. Jeongguk, a little unsure of what he should do next, gathers his own belongings and heads towards the front of the train where it seemed the rest of the first years had formed a small circle. Standing before them, counting each and every student, was a very tall, very large man, with a thick brown beard. 

He introduced himself as Professor Hagrad, and that he was going to guide us to the castle where we would be separated into our houses. Hagard encouraged everyone to stay close and to be careful as they boarded the boats that would carry us across the lake to our new home. Following the small crowd, Jeongguk joined three others in a boat of their own, and as it began sailing across the glassy lake, the castle of Hogwarts finally came into view. 

Jeongguk stares up with wide eyes as he takes in the scene before him. Everyone has heard of Hogwarts, learned about the battle that took place here a decade ago, but there weren’t many outside of the UK that had seen it with their own two eyes. It was… amazing. Taller than he expected it to be and completely lit up, giving it an old medieval appearance. Despite his earlier reservations about coming to this school, Jeongguk couldn’t help being impressed and maybe even a little excited. He just wished his friends could be here to take in such a marvelous moment with him. 

As the boats dock on the other side of the eerie lake, Jeongguk looks up...and up...and up at the castle. From a distance, it was incredibly huge, but up close like this, he realizes just how massive it was. Gulping down the nervous lump in his throat, Jeongguk tries to stay close to the others in his party. Knowing for certain, that at some point, he was going to get lost within the structure. 

The small cluster of new students, is led to a staircase that takes them to the castle doors. At the top of the staircase, they’re met by an older woman. Stray strands of graying hair stuck out from underneath a dark green, pointed hat while her lips were tightly pursed together. and with her sharp eyes narrowed, it was obvious that this woman wasn’t the type to take anyone’s nonsense. 

“I am Professor McGonagall.” She says softly, eyes scanning the small crowd of nervous students. “I am the headmistress here at Hogwarts and in just a few moments, I will be leading you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your new houses. Please stay close together, and when you hear your name called come forward. Is that clear?”

Everyone, including Jeongguk, responds with, “Yes Professor McGonagall.”

The professor nods her head, and soon the large double oak doors are opening and they’re following the headmistress into the castle. As they enter the Great Hall, Jeongguk quickly realizes that the remaining students must’ve taken different routes to the castle, arriving ahead of them. Two tables away from them, he spots the boy he met on the train. Fred was sitting at a table surrounded by several other students, all of them wearing uniforms with matching patches. 

When he learned that he would be attending Hogwarts, Jeongguk asked his mother to buy him a book that would help him to better understand the school he would be going to. In that book, he learned that the houses the headmistress mentioned earlier, acted as the students homes. There were four houses in total, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, with each house having their own mascot of sorts. From the looks of the patch on Fred’s robes, Jeongguk could safely assume that the house he belonged to was Gryffindor. And, when Fred spots him as well, his new “friend” offers a welcoming wave.

Waving back, Jeongguk silently hopes that he was sorted into the Lion house as well. If only because he recognized a friendly face. 

Not paying attention to where he was actually going, Jeongguk doesn’t notice the other students ahead of him stopping, not until he accidentally bumps into two girls. Acting on instinct, Jeongguk quickly bends at the waist, bowing to those in front of him, apologizing as he’d been taught to do. But when he stands upright once more, it's to find the girls he bumped into, as well as all of those around them, looking at him as if he’d grown a second head. 

Embarrassment colors his cheeks a dark shade of crimson and his heart begins to race. He’s never been good at being the center of attention, and having everyone looking at him like this, wasn’t good on his nerves. Wanting to disappear in that moment, Jeongguk takes a couple steps back, allowing two boys ahead of him. Thankfully, the headmistress steps up to a podium and just as quickly as the attention was on him, it was off of him once more. 

She addresses all of the students, and announces any upcoming events that will take place during the school year. After introducing a couple new teachers, she passes it over to a man Jeongguk didn’t recognize and wasn’t paying enough attention to, to get his name. The new professor brings a ratty old hat out of a box and places it on top of a small stool. 

For a moment, Jeongguk wonders if the hat was meant to do anything special. He knew that this was the tool the school used to sort students into houses, but what he didn’t understand, was why it was just sitting there. That is, until it begins to sing, taking Jeongguk off guard. He tries to understand what it was saying, and he probably would have, if it wasn’t singing so quickly; making it difficult for him to catch. But soon enough, the hat goes quiet and the professor is unrolling a scroll. 

“When I call your name, please step forward. Myrtle Anderson…” He calls out, eyes scanning the small crowd. No one likes being the first, or even the last one called, so it doesn’t surprise Jeongguk when a short blonde female steps out of the crowd and shakily makes her way to the front. 

The professor waits for Myrtle to sit down, and once she does, he places the hat upon her head. Within seconds of being there, the hat comes to life, shouting, “Slytherin!” as loud as it could. Hopping off the stool, Myrtle rushes off to join the table closest to the windows, cheering and shouting for their newest member. He moves relatively quickly, though that could also be due to the Sorting Hat shouting out their houses nearly as soon as it touches their heads. Before long, they were half way through the group of new students, and it was Jeongguk’s name being called next. 

“Jungkook Jeon!” The professor shouts, and it takes him a moment to realize that was the student being called. He wasn’t used to hearing his first name called before his surname.

Embarrassed all over again, Jeongguk shyly makes his way to the little stool sat in front of the entire hall. Sitting down just as those before him, Jeongguk waits for the dusty hat to be placed upon his head. Still, when he feels the brim touch his head, he can’t help jumping in surprise, especially when he hears it’s voice speaking to him. 

_“My, my.”_ The hat says, speaking fluent Korean. _“A little shy, but very strong-willed. You’d make a perfect Gryffindor. But you’re smart too. Hmm…”_ It pauses for a moment, as if thinking hard on which house he wants to announce would be Jeongguk’s new home. “Very well, let it be… Ravenclaw!” It shouts, sending all of the Ravenclaw students into an uproar. 

Hopping off of the stool, Jeongguk blushes furiously at the amount of attention suddenly on him. He wasn’t used to this, and shyly wanders over to the cheering table. They quickly start to settle down as the student after him is called up to be sorted, silently continuing to congratulate and welcome him to their house. Muttering his thanks, Jeongguk takes a seat between two girls who looked to be just a couple years older than him. Everyone soon quiets down, returning their full attention back to the ceremony, cheering out loud when two more students are sorted into their house before the end. 

With the sorting ceremony over, the female professor from earlier--who Jeongguk learns is the Headmistress--addresses the students once more, before all four tables are covered in more food than he’s ever seen before. Despite how delicious everything looks, he can’t help feeling a little homesick when there aren’t any Korean dishes. Regardless, he was starving and piled his plate with a little bit of everything. 

As the night grows later, and their bellies are filled to the brim, the students are released to the heads of their houses. Jeongguk doesn’t remember who his head of house was, just that it was an older male with bright pink hair. He leads all of the new first years, exhausted and stuffed full, to the dorms where they would spend the next several months. Jeongguk should’ve been paying attention, because had he been more aware of his surroundings, instead of fighting off sleep, maybe he would’ve remembered which stairs to take and which halls to turn down. Maybe he would’ve remembered the way to get into the common rooms, which led to the student dormitories. 

If he’d been paying attention, he may have known how to get back on his own. Instead he managed to get lost only two days after coming to Hogwarts. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Was it this way?” Jeongguk asks himself. His backpack was heavy on his shoulders, the books he needed for today’s lessons were stuffed haphazardly inside, making it uncomfortable to carry. 

It was the end of the second day, and his classes had gone easier than he first expected them to. Each one of his professors had been kind enough to enchant their lessons so that he could understand and follow along. His potions professor even showed him where he could find a translation spell in the schools library. Once his classes were over, he spent the rest of the day in the library studying with a few of his classmates. 

Now it was well after dark and he had no idea how to get back to his dorm. He had opted to stay behind when the other members of his house decided to head back. Jeongguk was realizing now just how stupid that had been, because with each new turn, he was becoming more and more confused and lost. Nothing looked familiar, and everything looked so different this morning when they came down for classes. 

The fourth time he got caught on one of the moving staircases, Jeongguk finally gave up trying. He was never going to find his way back, and would be forced to sleep on the cold floor. 

Dropping his backpack, he sits down on the top stair of whichever staircase he was currently stuck on. He had no idea which floor he was on, or if he was even close to the common room. Above his head several of the castle's resident ghosts tried getting his attention, but the last time he tried following one of them once already. Peeves, he thinks was his name, instead of helping him, led him all the way to the outside courtyard, and then disappeared laughing. 

Jeongguk managed to find his way back to the staircases, but that was as far as he got. 

He hated it here. He missed his mother and he missed his hyungs. Even though this school was famous and everyone he knew wished they could attend, Jeongguk just wanted to go home to Korea, where he had friends and someone to talk to. Then he wouldn’t feel so alone and out of place. 

Jeongguk didn’t realize he was crying until a tear slipped off his chin and onto the granite flooring, and once the tears started, there was nothing he could do to stop them. Within seconds of starting, his sobs could be heard echoing off the walls around him. 

“Hey,” A voice says, startling Jeongguk, making him jump. 

Jerking up, Jeongguk twists around to look at the person behind him. A boy, wearing the same Ravenclaw uniform, stood just behind him; dark brown eyes full of concern. The boy, Jeongguk notices, was distinctly Asian, and couldn’t have been more than a couple years older than himself. He spoke perfect English, but doesn’t know how he never noticed another Asian student within his own house. And when Jeongguk doesn’t say anything, the boy smiles, revealing a twin set of deep dimples. His smile was sweet and kind, and somehow helped ease Jeongguk’s turmoil. 

What happens next, makes Jeongguk’s fears vanish. “You’re Jeon Jeongguk? The new 1st year, right?” He asks, Korean just as perfect as he English and Jeongguk’s eyes go wide as he quickly nods his head, momentarily forgetting what words were. The boy laughs and offers Jeongguk his hand, which he gladly takes without hesitating. “I’m Kim Namjoon.” He pulls Jeongguk up to the top of the landing where he stood. “I saw you yesterday at the banquet, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you, but I didn’t get a chance earlier today. Why are you way over here? The Ravenclaw tower is on the west side of the castle.” 

Embarrassment floods him, coloring his cheeks a dark pink. Using the palms of his hands, he wipes away the drying tears before answering. “I got lost.” He explains, avoiding eye contact. “I stupidly stayed behind when the rest of my classmates left the library. I don’t know my way around yet, and since I can’t speak English very well, I can’t exactly ask for directions.”

The boy, Namjoon, nods his head in understanding. “I see.” He smiles, and Jeongguk doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. “I can show you the way back, and if you ever need help getting around the castle, you can always ask me, or Taehyung. He’s Korean too, and is just as fluent as I am, but he’s in Hufflepuff.” 

Jeongguk nods, taking in what the older boy was telling him. At the same time, he follows in behind Namjoon as he leads the way back down the moving staircase, making his way towards the west side of the castle. “Are we the only three Korean’s in the school?” He asks, the questions building now that he had someone he could ask them to. “I thought that I was the only one, and was scared I’d never have anyone to talk to. What part of Korea are you from? Wait, are you even from Korea? Were you born in England?”

Namjoon laughs, watching Jeongguk with intrigue as he spouts off questions after question. “I was born in Korea, actually.” He answers, “Ilsan to be exact and we’re not the only three either. There are four of us. Taehyung is from Daegu and his boyfriend, Yoongi is too.”

“What house is Yoongi in?” Jeongguk wonders, feeling more at ease than he has in a long time. 

“He’s in Slytherin, but he’s really cool. Not like what everyone thinks about Slytherin.”

Jeongguk wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but nodded his head anyways. He wants to ask more, but doesn’t want to seem desperate for conversation, even though he was. Still, it’s probably best that he actually pays attention to where Namjoon is leading him, because there was a good chance that Namjoon wouldn’t always be around to show him the way home. They walk in silence the entire way, but as soon as they’re inside the common room, Jeongguk bombards Namjoon with more questions. Thankfully, Namjoon was more than willing to indulge the first year, sitting him down in front of the fireplace with a cup of pumpkin juice. 

He learned that Namjoon was two years older than him, and gave him permission to call him “hyung”, encouraging it even. Jeongguk also learns that his two friends, Taehyung and Yoongi, have been dating for a couple years now, and were very open about their relationship, despite the weird looks they often get, because apparently Slytherin was seen as the “bad” house, while Hufflepuff was seen as the complete opposite. He couldn’t wait to meet them, if only to have more people to talk to in his native tongue. Namjoon told him everything he needed to know about Hogwarts, and even promised to help him where he could, and that meant helping him with his English. Something Jeongguk wasn’t really looking forward to. 

“I know it’s a hassle,” Namjoon says when Jeongguk gives a grimace at the idea. “But it really does come in handy. I taught myself, and Yoongi helped Taehyung when he came to Hogwarts. He was a lot like you his first year. I think you’ll both get along really well actually.” 

Jeongguk sighs softly. “Alright, hyung,” he says reluctantly. “If you think it’s best, I’ll try my best to learn, and I can’t wait to meet your friends.” 

Namjoon smiles. “I can’t wait to introduce you. We can get together in the morning for breakfast if you want. I’m sure they’d love to get to know you too.”

He nods excitedly. “I’d like that!”

“Great!” He looks up at the clock sitting over the fireplace, eyes going wide as he sees the time. “Oh wow, I didn’t realize how late it was.” Standing, Namjoon grabs a hold of his shoulder bag and places on his left shoulder. “It was really great meeting you, Jeongguk-ah.”

Jumping to his feet, Jeongguk bows to the elder boy. “You too, Namjoon-hyung. I’m really glad you found me in that stairway when you did.” He blushes lightly, and hopes that the low light of the common room helps hide his embarrassment. “Thank you for showing me the way back and talking to me too. It’s been really lonely not having anyone to talk to, and not understanding what anyone was saying.” 

“It’s okay,” Namjoon says, placing a hand on Jeongguk’s shoulder affectionately. “I enjoyed talking to you and answering your questions. We can talk more in the morning and once you meet Taehyungie, he’ll be more than happy to talk your ear off!” He laughs at that, and Jeongguk chuckles, figuring this Taehyung might be a chatty person. “I’m sure Yoongi-hyung will enjoy the break. Goodnight, Gguk.” 

“Goodnight, hyung!” 

They departed shortly after, Namjoon going to the 3rd year dorms, while Jeongguk quietly slipped into the 1st year dorms. Changing into his bed clothes, Jeongguk lays there wide awake, excitement flooding his system. He didn’t expect to meet someone else from his country, much less two others, but knowing that he wasn’t alone helped Jeongguk realize that maybe coming here wasn’t going to be such a bad thing after all. In fact, he was so excited about seeing Namjoon again, and meeting his friends, that Jeongguk wasn’t able to sleep the entire night. So instead, he pulls out a piece of parchment and writes his mother a letter, telling her everything that had happened since arriving. 

And maybe he spends most of the letter talking about the boy with the deep dimples and kind smile.


End file.
